It started with a kiss
by Red-Sydney
Summary: Es begann mit einem Kuss und endete in einer Tragödie. Dazwischen lagen Jahre voller Trauer, Verleugnung und gegenseitigem Verrat… und verzweifelten Gefühlen.
1. Chapter 1

**It started with a kiss**

Es begann mit einem Kuss und endete in einer Tragödie. Dazwischen lagen Jahre voller Trauer, Verleugnung und gegenseitigem Verrat… und verzweifelten Gefühlen.

_Reborn And Shivering_  
><em>Spat Out On New Terrain<em>  
><em>Unsure, Unconvincing<em>  
><em>This Faint And Shaky Hour<em>  
><em>(Alanis Morissette – Not as we)<em>

**Hogsmeade, Dezember 1975**

Wie Puderzucker fiel der Schnee vom nachtschwarzen Himmel. Er bestreute die Äste und Blätter der Bäume, die Dächer der kleinen Häuser des Zaubererdorfes und die Straßen zwischen den einzelnen Gebäuden. Auf der Erde angekommen sammelte er sich zu einer dichten, aber weichen Decke, die unter jedem Schritt ein vertrautes Knacken hören ließ. Sämtliche anderen Geräusche wurden von dieser einlullenden Stille verschluckt, sodass sich eine Aura der Einsamkeit und des Schweigens über das Gelände legte.

Severus Snape war diese drückende Atmosphäre nur recht. Er war nicht sonderlich in der Stimmung für das, was ihn hier erwartet hatte. Mulciber und Avery hatten ihn dazu überredet, mit hierher zu kommen, sich heimlich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen, während die Weihnachtsfeier in der Großen Halle noch in vollem Gange war.  
>Zuerst hatte er es für ein Abenteuer gehalten, das dazu gedacht war, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Ein kleiner Ausflug in Die Drei Besen, um einen erneuten Versuch zu starten, sich allein mit Butterbier hoffnungslos zu betrinken. Zur Aufheiterung ihres besten Freundes.<br>Doch er wollte gar nicht aufgeheitert werden, nachdem Lily einen weiteren seiner unzähligen Entschuldigungen einfach ignoriert hatte. Das Schlimme daran war, dass er ihr deutlich hatte anmerken können, wie schwer ihr dies gefallen war. Und trotzdem war sie nicht umzustimmen gewesen.

Dank seiner Freunde war er hin und her gerissen. Einerseits schmerzte es ihn, seine beste Freundin und heimliche Liebe verloren zu haben und einfach nicht wiedergewinnen zu können. Andererseits spürte er immer öfter diesen zornigen Trotz in sich aufsteigen, der ihn überhaupt erst in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Eine kleine fiese Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf wollte ihn ständig davon überzeugen, dass sie es nicht wert war, sich so zum Idioten zu machen. Und Avery und Mulciber waren eindeutig derselben Meinung.  
>Aus diesem Grund hatten sie ihn auch hierher geschleppt, zu diesem geheimen Treffen in einem der wenigen Privathäuser in Hogsmeade.<br>Es gab keine private Party mit für minderjährige Schüler verbotenem Alkohol wie Feuerwhisky oder Elfenwein. Es war eine Versammlung ehemaliger Slytherin, die sich dem mächtigsten Schwarzmagier der Welt angeschlossen hatten und nun unter den Neuankömmlingen nach potentiellen Todessern suchten.

Severus hatte jedoch keine Lust, sich ihre mitreißenden Reden über die Größe des Dunklen Lords anzuhören. Nicht in dieser Nacht. Er war viel zu deprimiert, um sich auf ihre Worte zu konzentrieren, selbst wenn manche Seiner Ideen sich noch so verlockend anhören mochten.  
>Eigentlich sollte er seine Freunde unterstützen. Die Wut auf seinen Vater, einen unnützen Muggel, der seine Wut über seine nichtmagische Existenz häufig an seiner Mutter ausließ, war in Hogwarts nicht abgekühlt. Nein, dank der Schulferien, die er zuhause verbringen musste, wurde sie immer wieder aufgewärmt und kochte wie ein brennendes Feuer in ihm, das mit Mal zu Mal heißer wurde.<br>Er hatte gedacht, Lily könne dies nachvollziehen. Und in gewisser Weise tat sie es auch. Doch sie wollte ihn ebenso ständig davon überzeugen, dass nicht jeder Muggel so war wie Tobias Snape. Aber die vielen nichtmagischen Kinder, die ihn früher sooft wegen seiner Zaubererkleidung gehänselt hatten, machten es ihm schwer, ihr zu glauben.

In diesem Moment hörte er, wie sich ihm durch den Schnee knirschende Schritte näherten. Sofort versteifte er sich, aus Angst, man könne ihm seine Gedanken und Gefühle ansehen. Aus diesem Grund traute er sich auch nicht, sich umzudrehen und zu überprüfen, wer auf ihn zulief. Vermutlich würde er es sowieso bald erfahren, sagte er sich.  
>„Bist du nicht dieser Snape-Junge?" Die Stimme hinter ihm klang neugierig und leicht hochnäsig zugleich. Er erkannte sie sofort wieder. Immerhin hatte er ein Jahr lang immer wieder einmal den Jugendlichen um Rat fragen müssen, dem sie gehörte.<br>Der blonde Lucius Malfoy war in dem Jahr Vertrauensschüler geworden, in welchem Severus in Hogwarts eingeschult worden war. Er hatte nach seiner Ernennung zum Slytherin neben ihm am langen Tisch gesessen und ihm sogar triumphierend auf die Schulter geklopft.  
>Und nun war er derjenige, der die Versammlung anführte und mit seinen großen Reden über Seine Herrlichkeit neue potentielle Todesser anwerben wollte.<p>

„Scheint wohl so. Wer sollte ich sonst sein?", murmelte er abweisend, um den unerwünschten Neuankömmling wissen zu lassen, dass er allein sein wollte.  
>Doch Lucius dachte nicht daran, so schnell wieder zu verschwinden. „Man sagt, du seiest außergewöhnlich gut im Zaubertrankbrauen."<br>Severus runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Er wollte kein Gespräch mit diesem Kerl führen. Und er wusste auch nicht, warum dieser so an ihm interessiert war. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob das nicht zur Abwerbungsstrategie gehörte. Wenn das zutraf, dann waren diese Jungtodesser verdammt hartnäckig.  
>Er hoffte inständig, dass er mit ein paar weiteren ablehnenden Erwiderungen diesen Malfoy endlich vertreiben konnte. „Kann sein."<br>Aber es funktionierte nicht. Noch nicht. „Du bist ein Halbblut, stimmt's?"  
>Mit einem genervten Stöhnen drehte sich Severus zu dem anderen um. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir?"<p>

Statt einer Antwort trat Lucius auf ihn zu, so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Severus konnte das eisige Grau der Iris seines Gegenübers trotz der aufkommenden Dunkelheit deutlich erkennen. Und er bemerkte auch sofort das kurze amüsierte Funkeln, das in diese Augen trat. Bevor er jedoch reagieren konnte, beugte sich der Ältere zu ihm hinunter und presste seine dünnen Lippen auf seine. Obwohl er nicht versuchte, seine Zunge in Severus' Mund zu schmuggeln, war der Kuss fühlbar von einer ungezügelten und hemmungslosen Leidenschaft geprägt.  
>Er versteifte sich automatisch, nicht fähig, irgendetwas zu unternehmen.<br>Lucius schien dies zu bemerken und löste sich schnell wieder von ihm. Snape konnte ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.  
>Den jungen Malfoy störte dies sichtlich überhaupt nicht. Er schenkte ihm stattdessen ein knappes, wissendes Lächeln und drehte sich dann wortlos um, um davon zu stolzieren.<br>Severus sah ihm fassungslos hinterher und berührte dabei unwillkürlich mit den Fingerspitzen seine Lippen. Er war noch nie auf diese Art und Weise geküsst worden. Und schon gar nicht von einem Jungen. Am besten vergaß er dieses peinliche Erlebnis ganz schnell wieder. Es war sicherlich nur ein dummer Scherz gewesen.

**London, März 1979**

„Verschwinde!"  
>Innerlich seufzte Lucius Malfoy verärgert auf, doch nach außen hin hielt er seine emotionslose Miene aufrecht. Stattdessen sah er sich ausgiebig in dem für seine Vorstellungen relativ kleinen Raum um, den Severus sein Labor nannte und rümpfte die Nase.<br>Überall lagen zerbrochene Reagenzgläser und die Scherben früherer Fläschchen in allen Formen und Größen herum. Auf dem Boden verstreute Bücher und umgeworfene Möbelstücke, ein kleiner Beistelltisch, ein Schränkchen oder mehrere Stühle deuteten darauf hin, dass hier ein Wirbelsturm gewütet haben musste.  
>Oder dass sein Freund einen seiner berühmten Wutanfälle gehabt hatte.<br>Der Laune seines Gegenübers nach zu urteilen war wahrscheinlich das Zweite wesentlich zutreffender. Besonders da das Gebäude ansonsten noch völlig intakt war.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du es dir wieder einmal richtig gemütlich gemacht.", kommentierte er lakonisch und wappnete sich innerlich bereits für eine aufbrausende Antwort.  
>Die nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. „Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, kannst du gerne sofort von hier verschwinden. Da habe ich überhaupt nichts dagegen."<br>Lucius hob sein rechtes Bein, um über ein Stuhlbein hinweg zu steigen. Glassplitter knirschten unter seinen Füßen, während er sich Severus ungerührt näherte. „Darauf wette ich. Aber ich finde, dieser Bruchbudenstil hat einen gewissen Reiz."  
>Er wusste, dass sein Freund irgendetwas bedrückte oder eher in Rage versetzte. Und er wusste auch, auf welche Weise er mehr darüber erfahren würde. Man musste Snape nur lange genug ärgern und durfte sich selbst dessen mitunter äußerst verletzenden Kommentare nicht zu Herzen nehmen. Dann gab er sich meist irgendwann geschlagen.<p>

In diesem Moment war er zumindest kurz davor. Er stieß ein genervtes Stöhnen aus und legte die Pipette zur Seite, mit deren Hilfe er das Drachenblut tropfengenau in den Kessel hatte geben wollen.  
>Über Lucius' Lippen glitt der Hauch eines triumphierenden Lächelns. Severus nutzte das Zaubertrankbrauen, um sich abzureagieren und seine Wut in sich zu verschließen. Ihn davon abzuhalten bewirkte nicht selten, dass er mehr über seine Gefühle verriet, als er beabsichtigte.<br>Mit funkelnden, schwarzen Augen drehte sich sein Gegenüber zu ihm um. „Deine höhnischen Bemerkungen interessieren mich nicht. Wieso kehrst du nicht zurück zu deinen Reinblüterfreunden und versuchst es dort?"  
>Lucius schluckte eine bissige Erwiderung hinunter, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Sobald er sie aussprach, hatte er verloren.<p>

Snape war ein Vulkan, der lange Zeit so ruhig bleiben konnte, dass man geneigt war zu glauben, er wäre für immer verloschen. Und dann brach er unvermittelt aus.  
>Doch genau dieses Feuer war es, das ihn so faszinierte, so anzog. Ihn, den „eiskalten, gefühllosen Mistkerl", wie sein Freund ihn einmal genannt hatte.<br>Severus war kein sehr gutaussehender Mann. Viele mochten ihn sogar als unattraktiv bezeichnen. Sein schmales, fahlhäutiges Gesicht mit der markanten Hakennase, umrahmt von strähnigen, fettigen Haaren würde bestimmt nie den Preis in einem Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen. Zudem war er ausgesprochen dünn mit langen, spinnenartigen Fingern. Und er verfügte über den schlechtesten Modegeschmack, den Lucius sich vorstellen konnte.  
>Doch es störte ihn nicht. Er trug seine schwarzen Umhänge sogar mit Stolz, selbst wenn ihnen mehr als deutlich anzusehen war, dass er sie bereits seit Jahren besaß.<p>

Lucius bewunderte ihn im Stillen dafür. Aber er würde es nicht offen zugeben. In der Hinsicht war er zu sehr der Sohn seines Vaters, selbst wenn er den Mistkerl nicht ausstehen konnte. Dessen jahrelange Erziehung hatte ihn scheinbar viel zu sehr verdorben. Im Gegensatz dazu hatte er sich einen Geliebten ausgesucht, den Malfoy Senior garantiert missbilligte.  
>Auf diese Weise hatte es jedenfalls begonnen. Aus diesem Grund war er erst auf Snape aufmerksam geworden und hatte ihn schließlich das erste Mal verführt. Nach ihrem ersten Kuss vor vier Jahren waren beinahe zwei Jahre vergangen, bevor seine Avancen erfolgreich gewesen waren. Zudem hatte er seinen Freund sogar etwas betrunken machen müssen.<br>Aber er machte sich keine Illusionen. Er wusste genau, weshalb Severus ihm damals schließlich nachgegeben hatte. Und warum er vor wenigen Stunden so in Zorn geraten war.

„Was braust du genau? Etwa ein Gift, das dieses Schlammblut noch in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht zur Witwe machen soll?"  
>An der Art, wie sein Freund sich versteifte und sich mit emotionsloser Miene von ihm abwandte, erkannte er, dass er ihn mit seinen Worten schwer getroffen hatte. Nicht Snapes Wut musste er fürchten, sondern dessen gefährliche Ruhe. Denn in solchen Moment stieß er so schmerzhaft zu wie eine Viper, die sich unsichtbar im Gras verborgen hatte.<br>Die verbale Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „Wann willst du eigentlich deinem Vater gestehen, dass du ihn erneut enttäuschst und ihm wohl niemals einem Enkel schenken wirst? Und das nur, weil du aus Trotz der holden Damenwelt abgeschworen hast."  
>Lucius wusste, er sollte über dieser Bemerkung stehen, besonders da er sich bewusst für seinen Lebenswandel entschieden hatte. Doch er tat es nicht. Tief in seinem Inneren verletzte ihn der indirekte Vorwurf, er wäre nur mit Severus zusammen, um seine Familie zu ärgern.<p>

Augenblicklich verwandelte er seinen Schmerz in herablassende Boshaftigkeit. „Du lenkst vom Thema ab. Als Todesser solltest du diese dreckige Muggelgeborene mit Verachtung strafen anstatt ihr hinterher zu trauern. Ihr Mann, den du so sehr hasst, tut mir fast schon leid, weil er sich mit diesem Schmutz befleckt hat."  
>Er sah das Glasfläschchen bereits auf sich zufliegen, bevor sein Freund es warf, und duckte sich rechtzeitig. Hinter ihm zerschellte es mit lautem Klirren an der Steinwand.<br>Betont langsam richtete er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Immerhin verkrieche ich mich nicht in meinem Selbstmitleid und demoliere meine Einrichtung, weil sich eine ganz bestimmte Frau nicht für mich interessiert." Zwar hatte er es vermeiden wollen, doch zu seinem Unmut sprach seine Eifersucht deutlich aus seiner Stimme.  
>Sein Gegenüber merkte es in seiner Wut nicht einmal. „Dann habt ihr ja beide etwas gemeinsam, nur dass du dich für überhaupt niemand anderen interessierst als für dich selbst."<p>

In diesem Moment hätte Lucius gerne ebenfalls etwas gehabt, das er werfen konnte. Aber er unterdrückte seinen Zorn, schluckte ihn hinunter und ließ seine Miene erneut zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske erstarren. „Mit deinen Talenten könntest du viel mehr sein als ein zweitklassiger Handlanger. Doch du spielst lieber den verschmähten Liebhaber, der feige resigniert anstatt zu kämpfen. Du solltest dich auf deine eigentlichen Aufgaben konzentrieren, die Er dir zugeteilt hat. Sonst bist du nur ein erbärmlicher Trottel."  
>Enttäuscht wandte er sich zum Gehen. Eigentlich war er für etwas ganz Anderes hierher gekommen, aber wie sooft in letzter Zeit endete ihre Begegnung in einem Streit. Und nun war ihm die Lust auf weitere Freizeitaktivitäten gehörig vergangen.<br>Snape dagegen war noch nicht zufrieden, sondern musste wieder einmal das letzte Wort haben. „Ich frage mich, wer erbärmlicher ist: Ich oder der Mann, der trotz allem immer wieder angekrochen kommt, um mich zu nerven?"  
>Obwohl er so tat, als hätte er diese Frage geflissentlich überhört, versetzte sie ihm einen sehr schmerzhaften Stich.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Wir Leben Versteckt._  
><em>Wischen All Unsere Spuren Weg.<em>  
><em>Vor Den Ander'n Und Vor Uns Selbst.<em>  
><em>Damit Kein Mensch Jemals Sieht,<em>  
><em>Wer Wir In Wahrheit Sind.<em>  
><em>(Die Toten Hosen – Der letzte Kuss)<em>

**London, Oktober 1979**

Sein Labor spiegelte perfekt seine Laune wider. Die drei großen Fenster waren mit schwarzen Samtvorhängen verhüllt, sodass keine Sonnenstrahlen in den Raum dringen konnten. Das blauweiße Licht der Fackeln erhellten seine Umgebung gerade gut genug, um die einzelnen Zutaten unterscheiden zu können. Und der Inhalt der Regale war ordentlich eingeräumt, aber die Utensilien in seiner Reichweite lagen wild verstreut auf seinem Arbeitstisch.  
>Severus Snape war in einer miserablen Stimmung. Er hatte geglaubt, das Schlimmste bereits erlebt zu haben. Doch die Ereignisse der letzten Tage machten ihm schwer zu schaffen. Etwas das er sich kaum eingestehen wollte.<br>Lucius hatte vor kurzem geheiratet. Eine reinblütige, gleichaltrige Frau aus einer reichen, alteingesessenen Zaubererfamilie. Ausgerechnet eine Black! Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, nachdem er jahrelang von Sirius drangsaliert worden war.

Er würde sich nach außen hin nichts anmerken lassen. Besonders nicht falls Lucius gedachte, in dieser Wohnung vorbeizuschauen und ihm die Situation erklären zu wollen. Und er kam bestimmt vorbei, mit all seinen faulen Ausreden und lächerlichen Entschuldigungen.  
>Seit langem hörte er nichts anderes. Denn obwohl sein so genannter heimlicher Liebhaber vor einem Jahr felsenfest behauptet hatte, er würde nie dem Drängen seines Vaters nachgeben und sich vermählen, hatte er genau das getan. Soviel zum Thema Ewige Rebellion gegen die aufgezwungene Lebensweise.<br>Lucius war ein Heuchler, mehr nicht. Und er selbst würde von nun an der ewige Geliebte sein, den man vor aller Welt verstecken musste, um den eigenen Ruf nicht zu gefährden.  
>In solchen Momenten fragte er sich ernsthaft, weshalb er überhaupt auf diese „Beziehung" eingegangen war. Er musste wirklich verzweifelt gewesen sein zu glauben, das Ganze wäre keine dieser unbedeutenden Affären, die ein adliger Zauberer sich in seiner Jugend leistete. Aber das würde von jetzt an vorbei sein.<p>

Aus diesem Grund war er in seine kleine Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung mitten in der Innenstadt London gekommen. Er suchte bewusst die Konfrontation, hier, innerhalb dieser Wände, wo Lucius und er sich seit Jahren trafen. Heimlich, versteckt vor aller Augen.  
>Das hätte ihm schon längst zu denken geben müssen.<br>Das kleine Domizil war nicht seine Idee gewesen. Malfoy Junior hatte es ihm gekauft, um nicht die „Bruchbude", wie er Snapes Elternhaus nannte, betreten zu müssen. Severus hatte damit keine Probleme, selbst wenn er seinen verstorbenen Muggelvater gehasst hatte. Daher würde er wohl auch ihr „Liebesnest" verkaufen, sobald er sich von Lucius getrennt hatte.  
>Grimmig seufzend hielt er in seinem Tun inne und warf einen prüfenden Blick in den dampfenden Kessel vor ihm. Die Flüssigkeit darin erhielt langsam die richtige Färbung. Das Ergebnis befriedigte ihn. Jeder schwierige Zaubertrank, der ihm gelang, gab ihm ein unverfälschtes Hochgefühl. Ohne Schmerz oder fahlem Beigeschmack.<p>

Ein leises Knarren der Diele vor der Tür zum Schlafzimmer schreckte ihn auf. Langsam drehte er sich um und entdeckte Lucius, der gerade den Raum betrat. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. Ein unzureichender Schutz gegen das, was sicher folgen würde.  
>„Du hast es also bereits gehört." In der Stimme seines Gastes schwang ganz leise etwas mit, das man als Beschämung deuten konnte. Oder es war lediglich ein Versuch, ihn einzulullen.<br>Severus schnaubte verächtlich. „Hältst du mich für blind? Oder für völlig verblödet? Ich lese den Tagespropheten. Die Schlagzeile auf der ersten Seite ist nicht leicht zu übersehen."  
>Lucius sah zur Seite und atmete einmal tief durch. Das tat er häufig, wenn er versuchte, sich zu beherrschen. Für Snape war dies ein kleiner Triumph. So hatte er sichergestellt, dass sein Freund ihn nicht mit falschen Versprechungen einfach in sein Bett zu locken versuchte.<p>

Leider reckte dieser nur wenige Sekunden später stolz das Kinn. Ein Anzeichen dafür, dass er bereit war, den Kampf aufzunehmen. Und sich notfalls das, was er wollte, nach einer kurzen Zeit in Folge einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung zu holen. „Was willst du von mir hören?"  
>Was er hören wollte? Severus hätte am liebsten verächtlich aufgelacht. „Ich will, dass du verschwindest. Geh zu deiner Frau und verschone mich mit deiner lästigen Anwesenheit."<br>Ein kurzes, verletztes Flackern in Lucius' Augen machte ihm Mut, dass sie dies endgültig beenden konnten, bevor er sich dem Schmerz einer außerehelichen Affäre hingeben musste. Doch das Flackern war lediglich eine zündende Flamme, die in einer harschen Erwiderung explodierte. „Ich weiß nicht, was du hast. Lily Evans schwebt noch immer um dich herum, egal was ich tue. Du liebst sie mehr als mich."

Zuerst war Snape ehrlich überrascht über diese für ein Mitglied des Magieadels so skandalöse Enthüllung. „Das ist eine Tatsache, kein Grund für deine Entscheidung. Sie ist nicht hier und sie wird auch niemals hierher kommen." Wollte oder konnte sein Freund nicht begreifen, dass dies nichts mit ihnen zutun hatte? Sollte er seine Gefühle für seine frühere Liebe mit Hilfe von Magie aus seinem Inneren verbannen? Er würde es tun, wenn es so einfach wäre.  
>Sein Gegenüber schüttelte übertrieben fassungslos den Kopf. „Aber falls sie sich plötzlich für dich entscheiden würde, würdest du sofort zu ihr rennen."<br>Severus begriff allmählich den wahren Grund für die Hochzeit. „Heißt das, du hast dir einen Ausgleich geschaffen, zu dem du hinrennen kannst, sobald dir das mit uns zuviel wird?"  
>Eine schwache Röte überzog Lucius' Wangen. Offensichtlich bebte er innerlich vor Zorn. „Vielleicht habe ich es allmählich satt, der ewige Zweite in deinem Herzen zu sein."<p>

Snape spürte, wie seine Wut für ihn langsam unerträglich wurde. Was verlangte dieser Mistkerl bloß von ihm? Dass er ihm allein sein Herz überließ, nachdem er bei Lily so erbärmlich versagt hatte? Wieso sollte es bei einem Mann, der in der Gesellschaft so weit über ihm stand, anders sein? „Ach, hör doch auf! Das sind alles bloß Ausreden, weil du nicht zugeben willst, dass du nicht bereit bist, auf dein Erbe zu verzichten."  
>Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, bereute er sie bereits zutiefst. Im Stillen wusste er, dass sein Freund sehr viel für ihn empfand. Nur glauben konnte es sein verletztes Selbst nicht.<br>Lucius' Kiefermuskulatur spannte sich sichtlich an. Er war schwer getroffen. „Bei Narzissa kann ich mir wenigstens sicher sein, dass ich der Einzige bin, den sie liebt."  
>Daran zweifelte Severus stark. Dafür kannte sie ihren Mann nicht lange genug. „Dann hat sie bisher nicht viel von der Welt kennen gelernt."<p>

Wortlos und abrupt drehte sich sein Gast um und stolziert aus dem Raum. Er schenkte Snape nicht einmal einen kalten Blick. Doch so wollte dieser ihn nicht gehen lassen. „Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat: Gewöhn dich daran, dass du nicht jedes Mal im Mittelpunkt stehen kannst!"  
>Die Wohnungstür schlug krachend ins Schloss. Voller Zorn auf sich selbst packte Severus eines der Fläschchen auf seinem Schreibtisch und warf es gegen die Wand, wo es in tausend Scherben zersprang.<p>

**Spinner's End, November 1981**

Seine energischen Schritte hallten in der nächtlichen Stille wider, während Lucius Malfoy mit hocherhobenem Kopf über das unebene Pflaster schritt. Hinter ihm lag ein schlammiger Fluss, dessen Gestank ihn verfolgte, obwohl er sich immer schneller davon entfernte.  
>Den Weg unter ihm, übersät mit Muggelabfall aus Papier- und Plastiktüten, Schokoriegelverpackungen und Getränkedosen, konnte man kaum als Straße bezeichnen. Häufig musste er aufpassen, um mit seinen Stiefeln nicht in ein Schlagloch zu treten und sich den Fuß zu brechen. Zudem waren die Steine noch feucht und glitschig vom nachmittäglichen Regen, was sein Vorankommen zusätzlich erschwerte.<br>Doch dies war nicht das Grauenhafteste, was ihn auf diesem Ausflug erwartete. Die teilweise bereits eingestürzten Bruchbuden, auf die er zugehen musste, verhießen nichts Gutes.  
>Er begriff nicht, weshalb Severus freiwillig in einer solchen Gegend wohnen wollte. Scheinbar trachtete der Gute danach, sich selbst zu bestrafen.<p>

Vorsichtig marschierte er zwischen zwei halbzerfallenen Gebäuden hindurch in eine Gasse hinein. Er erwartete jeden Moment, dass sie in sich zusammenkrachten und eine ganze Ladung Schutt ihn unter sich begrub. Sie taten es nicht und er beschleunigte automatisch seine Schritte, bis er auf der nächsten Straße angekommen war. Nur kurz sah er sich um, um sich zu orientieren. Seine Umgebung hatte nicht an Schönheit gewonnen, obwohl hier die Außenmauern der meisten Häuser intakt waren.  
>Ein Schatten huschte an einer der Ruinen vorbei und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Unwillkürlich zog sich Lucius die Kapuze seines Umhangs tiefer ins Gesicht, senkte den Kopf und setzte eilig seinen Weg fort. Normalerweise hätte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt seine Entscheidung längst bereut. Aber es war Severus, den er besuchen wollte. Das trieb ihn voran, ohne seine Zweifel zuzulassen. Er musste seinen Freund wieder zur Besinnung bringen.<p>

Während er durch die stinkenden Gassen streifte, verlor er sich in seinen Gedanken, um sich von dem Muggelelend um ihn herum abzulenken.  
>Snape und er verband eine wirklich turbulente „Beziehung". Seit ihrem heftigen Streit vor zwei Jahren über seine Hochzeit mit Narzissa hatten sie sich dreimal getrennt. Und genauso oft wieder zusammengefunden. Lucius war nicht in der Lage, es lange ohne Severus auszuhalten. Ohne seinen wundervollen Ausgleich zu der unerträglichen Verlogenheit seiner sonstigen Umgebung. Früher, als Jugendlicher, war ihm dies nie in der Weise aufgefallen. Erst nachdem er die unverblümten Kommentare seines Freundes kennen gelernt hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, wie sehr er Ehrlichkeit in seinem Elternhaus vermisste. Und wie sehr er sie brauchte, um das Leben in den Diensten des Dunklen Lords ertragen zu können. Er hatte sich Ihm hauptsächlich seinem Vater zuliebe angeschlossen. Die Familientradition verlangte es, neben vielem anderem. Zudem verdienten nichtmagische Unterdrücker, vor denen sich Zauberer verstecken mussten, nur den Tod. Oder ein Dasein in Sklaverei.<br>Severus dagegen glaubte an Seine Ideale, weil er es selbst erlebt hatte. Und das war es, was Lucius immer wieder Auftrieb gab.

Nun war es aber sein Freund, der Auftrieb benötigte. Und zwar dringend, bevor Voldemort die Geduld verlor und Seinen Diener hart bestrafte. Aus diesem Grund wagte er sich auch in diese abscheuliche Gegend, obwohl er sich einmal geschworen hatte, sie nie zu betreten.  
>Nun streifte er durch die Gassen in der Hoffnung, möglichst bald sein Ziel zu erreichen. Endlich gelangte er in die richtige Straße, an dessen Ende er zu seiner Erleichterung das gesuchte Haus entdeckte. Obwohl es völlig unangebracht war, rannte er beinahe darauf zu. Sein Anstandsgefühl beruhigte er damit, dass ihn lediglich ein paar schmutzige Muggel sehen konnten. Und diesen war er beileibe keine Rechenschaft schuldig.<br>Dennoch war er froh, als sich seine Finger um die Klinke des Eingangs schlossen und diese ohne Probleme herunterdrücken konnten, sodass die Tür leicht aufsprang. Er hatte bereits befürchtet, Severus wolle sich etwas antun und hätte sich verbarrikadiert.

Vorsichtig trat er ein. Er brauchte nur ein paar Schritte zu gehen und erreichte schon ein kleines Wohnzimmer. Hunderte von Büchern, in dunkles Leder gebunden, stapelten sich in den Regalen, die jede der vier Wände einnahmen. Die übrige Einrichtung, ein Sofa, ein Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch, wirkte vernachlässigt, zerschlissen, abgewetzt und marode. Eine dicke Staubschicht lag auf den Möbeln, Wasserränder schmückten zuhauf die Tischplatte.  
>Doch all der Schmutz erweckte nicht seinen Ekel. Nicht nachdem er seinen Freund mit unbeteiligtem Gesichtsausdruck am Fenster stehen sah.<br>Er war ein stolzer Mann, doch Snape war wesentlich stolzer. Weil er nicht auf Oberflächlichkeiten wie einer traditionsreichen Familie zurückblicken konnte, sondern um sich selbst vor den Verletzungen des Lebens zu schützen. Gerade aus diesem Grund erschreckte es ihn umso mehr, den Jüngeren in dieser Verfassung zu erleben.

Severus schien seine Umgebung kaum wahrzunehmen. Er starrte stur geradeaus hinaus auf die Straße, emotionslos und desinteressiert an allem um ihn herum. Lucius näherte sich ihm behutsam, während er jeden Moment einen Nervenzusammenbruch seines Gegenübers erwartete. Doch sein Freund rührte sich nicht, als habe er ihn gar nicht bemerkt.  
>Sein Gast stellte sich neben ihn und folgte seinem Blick nach draußen. Er fühlte sich hilflos und verzweifelt, war jedoch nicht imstande, dies nach außen zu zeigen.<br>Unerwartet plötzlich bemerkte Snape seine Anwesenheit. „Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass du Narzissa geschwängert hast und sie deswegen heiraten wolltest."  
>Lucius musste widerwillig schlucken. Nun wusste er erst, wie schlecht es Severus wirklich ging. Dieser gab nur dann einen Fehler zu, wenn er am Boden zerstört war. „Hättest du mir überhaupt zugehört?" Es war kein Vorwurf, eher eine verzagte Bitte um Vergebung. Vergebung für den Verrat, den falschen Menschen geheiratet zu haben.<p>

Sein Freund senkte den Kopf. „Vermutlich nicht." Seine Stimme war leise und klang verdächtig belegt, als kämpfte er darum, unter allen Umständen die Fassung zu bewahren.  
>Es kostete ihm einiges an Überwindung. Körperliche Berührungen, deren einziger Sinn darin bestand, andere zu trösten, existierten in der Welt der Malfoys nicht. Sie waren in den Augen seines Vaters Abraxas ein solch unerträgliches Zeichen von Schwäche, dass Lucius sich innerlich regelrecht verkrampfte, während er seinem Gegenüber seine rechte Hand auf den Rücken legte und ihn sanft streichelte. Severus wandte sofort den Blick ab. Ein heftiges Zittern durchlief seinen gesamten Körper. Sein Gast ahnte, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, und drehte sich zu ihm um. Zuerst zögerte Snape, wahrscheinlich aus Scham und um seine brüchige Selbstachtung aufrechtzuerhalten. Doch plötzlich lehnte er sich leicht gegen Lucius' Körper und dieser nutzte die Chance, um seinen Freund in die Arme zu nehmen.<p>

Dessen spröder Widerstand schmolz binnen Sekunden dahin. Und schließlich tat er das, was er die ganze Zeit über scheinbar unterdrückt hatte. Sein heftiges Schluchzen durchbrach die Stille zwischen ihnen beiden und seine Tränen benetzten Lucius' teuren Umhang, doch dieser störte sich nicht daran. Stattdessen mischten sich die Hilflosigkeit und das Mitgefühl in seinem Inneren mit Erleichterung. Nicht die Erleichterung darüber, dass seine ewige Rivalin tot war. Nein, dazu war er angesichts Severus' Zusammenbruchs nicht fähig. Die Geburt seines geliebten Sohnes Draco hatte seine quälende Eifersucht allmählich beschwichtigt.  
>Aber sein Freund ließ Lily endlich gehen, nach all den Jahren, in denen er sie nicht hatte haben können. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

_I Don't Want You To Give It All Up  
>And Leave Your Own Life Collecting Dust<br>And I Don't Want You To Feel Sorry For Me  
>You Never Gave Us A Chance To Be<em>

_(Hoobastank – Running Away)_

**Hogsmeade, Juli 1995**

„Wo warst du?"  
>Lucius' Stimme schwankte zwischen Wut und verzweifelter Besorgnis, obwohl sich in seiner Miene weder das eine noch das andere widerspiegelte.<br>Snape hielt diese panische Reaktion für übertrieben. Abwehrend hob er die Hände. „Natürlich wird Er nicht begeistert sein, dass ich Seinem Ruf nicht gefolgt bin und zu Ihm auf den Friedhof kam."  
>Sein Gegenüber unterbrach ihn mit einem abfälligen Schnauben. „Nicht begeistert? Du kannst froh sein, wenn du den morgigen Tag erlebst."<br>Severus verdrehte die Augen und ließ seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen, um Lucius Zeit zu geben, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Die Heulende Hütte, in der sie sich trafen, hatte sich kein Bisschen verändert, seit Potter, Granger und Weasley ihn hier geschockt hatten. Dicke Staubschichten bedeckten den Boden und die wenigen ramponierten Möbel, die das Zimmer schmückten. Zudem hatten die Spinnen die Hälfte des Raumes für sich erobert und ihr Gebiet mit unzähligen ihrer Netze abgesteckt.

„Er sagte, Er würde jeden Seiner Anhänger schwer bestrafen, die Seinem Ruf nicht gefolgt seien.", fuhr sein Freund inzwischen mit seiner belehrenden Rede fort.  
>Tief in seinem Inneren konnte er Lucius' Furcht verstehen und liebte ihn dafür. Aber er wusste, würde er sich jetzt von dessen Panik anstecken lassen, dann konnte er seinen Gegenüber nie von seiner Meinung abbringen. Und dieser würde womöglich verhindern, dass Snape vor den Dunklen Lord trat. „Ja, vermutlich wird Er mich foltern. Doch Er wird mich nicht töten. Schließlich bracht Er nun mehr denn je einen Spion in Hogwarts. Und ich werde Ihm erklären, dass ich meine Tarnidentität nicht aufgeben und zu Ihm kommen konnte. Sonst wäre Dumbledore sofort misstrauisch geworden."<br>Dieses Argument schien Lucius etwas zu erleichtern. Jedenfalls versuchte er, sich bei seinen nächsten Worten zu beherrschen. „Das mag vielleicht funktionieren. Im Endeffekt. Falls Er dich bis dahin nicht zu Tode gefoltert hat."

Frustriert blickte Severus zu Boden. Bei allem Respekt: Er hatte bisher überlebt und hatte sich damals vor Seinem Verschwinden wesentlich unerfahrener als Doppelagent angestellt. Aber das konnte er seinem Freund nicht auf die Nase binden. Er wusste nicht, was dieser über die Ereignisse der älteren und vor allem jüngsten Vergangenheit dachte. Schließlich hatte Snape zu verhindern versucht, dass Er mit Hilfe des Steins der Weisen zurückkehrte. Außerdem halfen bei Lucius' derzeitiger Stimmung Vernunftgründe herzlich wenig. Daher war wohl die Androhung einer wesentlich schlimmeren Alternative angebrachter. „Soll ich etwa fliehen, mich irgendwo verstecken und darauf warten, dass Er mich findet? Glaubst du, Er wird dann gnädiger mit mir sein?"  
>Der Sarkasmus fruchtete. Sein Gegenüber senkte kaum merklich die Schultern, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er diesen Fragen keine überzeugenden Argumente entgegensetzen konnte. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Das würde alles nur verschlimmern."<p>

Snape nickte kurz zustimmend. „Eben. Ich habe also keine andere Wahl. Ich muss dorthin oder ich bin so gut wie tot. Und darauf vertrauen, dass Er mich immer noch braucht. So sehr braucht, dass Er mich nicht entbehren kann."  
>Lucius wich seinem Blick aus und starrte verbissen auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt hinter ihm. „Er hat angedroht, dich schwer zu bestrafen, ob du nun weiterhin nützlich sein kannst oder nicht. Sieh zu, dass du überlebst, damit du Ihn nachher von deiner Wichtigkeit überzeugen kannst. Etwas anderes wollte ich gar nicht erreichen."<br>Severus seufzte innerlich frustriert auf. Sein Freund bewies mal wieder seine unnachahmliche Art, seiner Sorge Ausdruck zu verleihen. In Momenten wie solchen ärgerte ihn dieses Verhalten mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Ein kleiner, sentimentaler Teil in ihm wünschte sich wenigstens einmal eine offene, höchst emotionale Reaktion seitens Lucius. „Ich habe bisher überlebt und nicht vor, daran irgendetwas zu ändern."

Lucius hob erneut das Kinn, diesmal eine Geste von verbissener Hilflosigkeit. „Das will ich dir auch geraten haben." Dann schlich sich völlig unerwartet ein Ausdruck offener Besorgnis auf sein Gesicht. „Er hat angedroht, dich zu töten. Er glaubt, du hättest ihn für immer verlassen. Ich weiß, dass Er dich damit gemeint hat, obwohl Er deinen Namen nicht sagte. Er erwähnte lediglich einen feigen und einen abtrünnigen Anhänger, die Er zu töten gedenkt. In all den Jahren, die wir Ihm gedient haben, hat Er dich nie einen Feigling genannt."  
>Snape erkannte sofort das Problem, aber er hatte bereits damit gerechnet. Und er war der festen Überzeugung, perfekt vorbereitet zu sein. Der Dunkle Lord mochte fest entschlossen sein, ihn zu umzubringen, aber dem würde er vorgreifen. Er musste es tun, für Lily, selbst wenn der Gedanke an sie sein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber seinem Freund nur noch verschlimmerte. Er hatte geschworen, seine Schuld wieder gutzumachen und ihren Sohn bei seinem Leben zu beschützen. Das war es, was ihn seine Taten ertragen ließ, etwas das die Beziehung zu Lucius niemals erreichen würde. Dieser war viel zu sehr Todesser, um seiner von all den Folterungen und Morden gequälten Seele Frieden zu geben. Manchmal wünschte er sich inständig, die Dinge lägen anders und sein Geliebter wäre ein Doppelagent so wie er, und er könnte sein Geheimnis mit ihm teilen.<p>

„Bedeutet das, dass du weiterhin in Hogwarts unterrichten wirst, falls dein Plan aufgeht?"  
>Die Frage seines Gegenübers riss ihn überraschend aus seinen Gedanken. In den Worten lag ein lauernder Unterton, fast als wollte dieser hören, dass er verneinte. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob Lucius etwas ahnte. Oder auf irgendjemanden eifersüchtig war. Daher zielte er mit seiner Antwort genau auf dessen Schwachstelle ab. „Ich muss auf deinen Sohn Acht geben, nachdem Er zurückgekehrt ist und bestimmt Seine Finger nach der Schule ausstrecken wird."<br>Sein Freund seufzte, deutlich angespannt. „Du willst dich wirklich zurück in die Höhle des Löwen begeben? Dumbledore mag ein elender Muggelfreund sein, aber ich weiß, er würde keinem seiner Schüler etwas antun. Einem Spion in seinen Reihen allerdings…"  
>Die unausgesprochene Behauptung hing in der Luft wie ein Damoklesschwert. Snape befürchtete sofort, dass Lucius ihm in dieser Hinsicht misstraute und seine Arbeit in Hogwarts nicht gutheißen konnte. Immerhin hatte er dort, bei Seinem Erzfeind, nicht gekündigt, nachdem Er verschwunden war.<p>

Schnell wandte er sich ab, um sein Unbehagen zu verbergen. Nachdem er sich nach wenigen Sekunden wieder gefasst hatte, warf er seinem Freund einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Was glaubst du? Wenn ich es nicht tue, habe ich für Ihn keinerlei Nutzen und Er würde mich schneller verfluchen, als du Seinen Namen flüstern kannst. Ja, ich weiß, deiner Meinung nach hätte ich diese Schlammblutgrube sofort verlassen sollen. Aber verrate mir eins: Wie hätte ich dann meinen Lebensunterhalt bestreiten sollen?"  
>Lucius' schuldbewusste Miene verriet ihm, dass er dessen Misstrauen wirkungsvoll zerstreut hatte. Auch wenn er damit sein eigenes schlechtes Gewissen nicht beruhigen konnte.<p>

**Askaban, August 1996**

Lucius Malfoy zitterte am ganzen Leib. Er hatte sich die löchrige Decke um den Oberköper geschlungen, die die Gefängnisleitung als Bettzeug bezeichneten. Doch gegen die modrige, feuchte Kälte seiner Zelle bot der mottenzerfressene Stoff nicht den geringsten Schutz.  
>Seit er in Askaban eingeliefert worden war, versuchte er jeden Tag aufs Neue, seine in den Jahrzehnten seines Lebens perfektionierte Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten. Niemand sollte ihn schreien, betteln oder sogar weinen sehen. Nicht hier an diesem Ort, an dem sich gemeine Verbrecher, geisteskranke Psychopathen und politische Gefangene wie er versammelten. Vor allem die Individuen, die ihre Verbrechen aus niederen Gründen heraus begangen hatten, glaubten, sie könnten sich mit Hilfe von roher Gewalt Respekt verschaffen. Und gerade die Abwesenheit der Dementoren, die sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatten, schien diese Bemühungen nur zu verstärken.<p>

Lucius wusste, dass er sich vor diesen Kerlen keine Blöße geben durfte, nachdem sie ihm überdeutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatten, dass sie ihn aufgrund seines Reichtums und seiner Stellung verachteten. Sie sahen in ihm ein verwöhntes Kind reicher Eltern, das nie die Armut kennen gelernt hatte, unter der sie ihr Leben lang gelitten hatten. Sie taten alles, um von ihm hören, dass er trotz seines Goldes weniger Wert war als der Dreck unter ihren Stiefeln.  
>Doch das Allerschlimmste war, dass nicht einmal das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm sie beeindrucken konnte. Natürlich wussten die meisten von ihnen, dass Er zurückgekehrt war. Aber scheinbar hatten sie auch erfahren, dass er im Ministerium kläglich versagt hatte und deswegen bei Ihm in Ungnade gefallen war.<br>Oder sie liebten es einfach, andere zu quälen, die keine Hilfe von außen erwarten konnten.

In seinen Augen waren die Lebensbedingungen an diesem Ort ohnehin untragbar. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie verdreckt er war nach all den Wochen, in denen er nicht ein einziges Bad hatte nehmen dürfen. Man hatte ihm lediglich ein paar Mal einen Eimer mit eiskalten Wasser vor die Füße gestellt, ihm ein widerlich riechendes Stück uralter Seife in die Hand gedrückt und ihm befohlen, sich damit vom oben bis unten abzuwaschen.  
>Dies half nicht annähernd gegen den Gestank, der sich in jeder Ecke des Gefängnisses eingenistet hatte und in jede Pore eindrang, um sie zu vergiften. Er hatte bereits das Gerücht gehört, dass man sich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnte, aber das konnte er nicht bestätigen. Stattdessen wurde seine Abneigung gegen den Mief nach Verwesung, Exkrementen und Moder täglich stärker und er befürchtete jeden Morgen, es nicht mehr ertragen zu können. Er fühlte sich unendlich schmutzig und war davon überzeugt, dass er niemals diesen Dreck loswerden würde, sollte er irgendwann wieder einmal ein richtiges Bad von innen sehen.<p>

Plötzlich riss ihn das Geräusch eines großen Schlüssels, der gewaltsam ins Schloss gesteckt wurde, aus seinen unerfreulichen Gedanken. Mit einem Seufzen hob er den Kopf und stand dann betont langsam von seiner ungemütlichen Pritsche auf.  
>Im selben Moment schwang die Tür zu seiner Zelle auf und der stets verlottert wirkende Wächter dieses Trakts betrat ohne Umschweife den Raum. „Besuch, Malfoy."<br>Dann ließ er Lucius geschockt zurück, der nicht eine Sekunde damit gerechnet hatte, dass an diesem Tag jemand bei vorbeikommen würde. Narzissa und Draco kündigten sich immer mindestens mehrere Stunden vorher an, sodass er sich einigermaßen herrichten konnte. Nie würden sie ihn so unverhofft überraschen.

Unvermittelt näherte sich ihm der Mann, den er seit dem Zeitpunkt seiner Festnahme verflucht hatte. Er spürte, wie er innerlich zu Eis gefror, und war dankbar darüber. Denn auf diese Weise konnte er seinem Gast kalt und emotionslos entgegengehen. „Severus."  
>Sein ehemaliger Geliebter zuckte kurz, fast unmerklich zusammen und der blonde Todesser begrüßte es. Es gab seinem Zorn genügend Nahrung, um den Schmerz in seinem Inneren abzutöten. „Was willst du hier, du Verräter?"<br>Snapes Miene wurde ausdruckslos und er reckte leicht das Kinn. „Ich bin kein Verräter."  
>Lucius hätte am liebsten gelacht, hätte er es über sich gebracht. So entfuhr ihm lediglich ein abfälliges Schnauben. „Draco hat es mir erzählt. Dass Potter dir eine verschlüsselte Nachricht zugerufen hat, dort oben, in Umbrigdes Büro. Du hast den Orden informiert."<br>Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers zeigte keinerlei Regung, doch seine Stimme wurde schneidend. „Du irrst dich. Sie müssen diesen verfluchten Hauselfen zum Reden gebracht haben. Ich war es auf keinen Fall."  
>„Elender Lügner!" Inzwischen konnte sich der Gefangene nicht mehr beherrschen. „Du arbeitest für Dumbledore. Warum sonst hast du nicht versucht, diesen verflixten Jungen aus dem Weg zu räumen? Oder Quirrell dabei geholfen, Ihn zurückzubringen?"<p>

Mit einem ekelhaft tadelnden Blick schüttelte Severus entschieden den Kopf. „Für alles, was ich tat, gab es berechtigte Gründe. Ich weiß, du kannst sie nicht nachvollziehen, weil du nicht in meiner Haut steckst, aber du solltest mir nichts vorwerfen, was ich nicht zu verantworten habe. Und wenn Er es nicht genauso sehen würde, wäre ich längst tot."  
>Lucius wäre ihm in diesem Moment am liebsten an die Kehle gesprungen und hätte ihn mit eigenen Händen erwürgt. Selbst wenn eine solche Tötungsart sonst völlig unter seiner Würde war. Er hatte alles getan, was der Dunkle Lord von ihm verlangt hatte, um seine Versäumnisse in der Vergangenheit und die Tatsache wieder gutzumachen, dass er kaum versucht hatte, ihn zurückzubringen. Er war das Risiko eingegangen und in das Ministerium eingebrochen, obwohl die Gefahr erwischt zu werden nicht gerade gering gewesen war. Und der Mann, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass er ihn liebte, hatte nichts unternommen, um ihm beizustehen. Stattdessen schwänzelte er immer noch um Dumbledore herum, während sein früherer Freund langsam in Askaban verrottete.<p>

Auf einmal war der Schmerz mit voller Wucht zurück, doch er wollte ihn nicht nach außen zeigen. Daher ging er wutschnaubend zum Gegenangriff über. „Ich vertraue dir nicht mehr. Um ehrlich zu sein hegte ich schon lange die Befürchtung, du könntest dich zu sehr an diesen Muggelliebhaber von einem Schulleiter gewöhnen. Und die Ereignisse vor wenigen Wochen haben mir das nur bestätigt. Du warst nicht da, um zu kämpfen. Du hast dich feige verkrochen in deinem Kerker tief unten in Hogwarts. Du hast uns im Stich gelassen. Du mich im Stich gelassen. Und das mit Absicht. Du kannst mir erzählen, was du willst. DU hast Black und seine Mitstreiter ins Ministerium geschickt und niemand sonst. Deinetwegen bin ich hier gefangen, deinetwegen grollt Er mir. Und meiner Familie, meinem Sohn. Deinetwegen hat Er es jetzt auf meine Frau und mein einziges Kind abgesehen, solange bis sie für meinen Fehler in Seinen Augen genug gebüßt haben."  
>Für eine Sekunde schien es, als würde Snapes Maske vollkommen in sich zusammenfallen. Doch der Mistkerl hatte sich zu gut unter Kontrolle. „Wenn das deine Überzeugung ist, sollten wir uns nie wieder sehen."<p>

Abrupt drehte sich Severus um, sodass sein Umhang leise in der Luft flatterte, und marschierte zur Tür hinaus, die hinter ihm sofort zugeschlagen wurde.  
>Lucius wartete, bis die Schritte seines Gastes in der Ferne verklungen waren, und näherte sich dann zögerlich dem kleinen vergitterten Fenster, das ihm eine schmale Aussicht auf den Gang gewährte. Sein Zorn verrauchte allmählich und überließ seinem Schmerz das Schlachtfeld. Eine kleine Träne rann daraufhin seine Wange hinab, während er sich unablässig fragte, weshalb sein Geliebter ihn bloß verraten hatte.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Another Shot Of Whiskey, Can't Stop Looking At The Door  
>Wishing You'd Come Sweeping In The Way You Did Before<br>And I Wonder If I Ever Cross Your Mind  
>For Me, It Happens All The Time<em>

_(Lady Antebellum – Need You Now)_

**Malfoy Manor, Oktober 1997**

Es war eine sternenklare, kühle Nacht, während Severus über das Gelände des Malfoy Manor streifte. Dort in der Villa feierten die Todesser ihren großen Triumph über das Ministerium, ein ständiges Fest zu Ehren des Dunklen Lords.  
>Snape hasste es. Wenn Er ihn nicht zu sich gerufen hätte, um mit ihm über das weitere Vorgehen in Hogwarts zu sprechen, wäre er nie hierher gekommen. Vor allem deswegen nicht, weil er nicht mit ansehen konnte, wie Lucius immer und immer wieder auf die bösartigste Weise gequält und gedemütigt wurde. Und er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, ohne selbst zur Zielscheibe zu werden und obendrein das Leid der gesamten Familie zu verschlimmern. Seine Anhänger waren in einer gefährlichen Stimmung, in der sie sich regelrecht auf denjenigen stürzten, dem zuviel Aufmerksamkeit zuteil wurde und der in Seiner Hierarchie weit unter ihnen stand. Im Moment konnten sich zumindest Draco und Narzissa vor Übergriffen der Feiernden verstecken. Doch das würde nicht lange anhalten, falls jemand verhinderte, dass der Hausherr ab und zu mit bissigen Kommentaren bedacht oder absichtlich herumgeschubst wurde. Oder schlimmeres.<p>

Sein ehemaliger Freund würde sich von ihm auch nicht helfen lassen. Seit ihrem schweren Streit in Askaban hatten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Severus hatte schon befürchtet, Lucius würde Ihm von seinem Verdacht erzählen und seinen früheren Geliebten des Verrats bezichtigen. Doch dieser hatte es nicht getan. Bisher nicht.  
>Vielleicht lag es daran, dass jener entgegen seiner hasserfüllten Rede weiterhin Gefühle für ihn hegte. Oder vielleicht war Lucius auch nur der Meinung, dass Er ihm sowieso nicht glauben würde, jetzt nachdem er in Seiner Achtung so tief gesunken war.<br>Snape seufzte schwach. Nach all den Monaten quälte ihn das immer noch, was ausgerechnet der Mann ihm vorgeworfen hatte, den er liebte. Er hatte seinen Freund und dessen Familie nie verraten und an die Regierung ausliefern wollen. Sein einziges Ziel war es gewesen zu verhindern, dass Voldemort die Prophezeiung in Seine Finger bekam. Dabei hatte er inständig gehofft, dass Lucius jede Chance nutzen und fliehen würde, bevor man ihn verhaftete.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass jemand neben ihn trat, während er nach außen hin die Sterne betrachtete. Sofort versteifte er sich völlig, setzte seine Maske aus kalter Emotionslosigkeit auf und wappnete sich dagegen, einem betrunkenen Todesser solange spöttische Antworten zu geben, bis dieser genervt wieder verschwand.  
>„Was tust du hier? Willst du nicht mit den anderen feiern? Glaubst du, du bist zu gut für sie?"<br>Lucius' Stimme triefte vor abfälligem Spott, aber darunter lag noch etwas anderes, Flehendes. Als würde er alles, selbst einen heftigen Streit den Demütigungen in seiner Villa vorziehen.  
>Er reagierte so teilnahmslos wie möglich. „Du konntest dich also davonschleichen, ja? Und jetzt willst du deine Wut erneut an mir auslassen? Hat dir Askaban nicht gereicht?"<br>Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein. Severus wagte nicht, seinen ehemaligen Geliebten anzusehen. Viel zu sehr befürchtete er, dass dies nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war und sein früherer Freund lediglich Anlauf nahm, um zu finalen Schlag auszuholen.

Stattdessen seufzte dieser tief. „Es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte er ergeben.  
>Fassungslos drehte sich Snape zu ihm um. Damit hatte er im Leben nicht gerechnet. Ein Malfoy entschuldigte sich nicht oder gab irgendeinen Fehler offen zu. Niemals. „Was?"<br>Lucius warf ihm einen Blick zu, eine Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Schüchternheit. Doch ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen wagte er nicht. „Narzissa hat mir erzählt, was du getan hast. Dass du einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hast, um meinen Sohn zu retten. Du wärst gestorben, um ihn davor zu bewahren, getötet zu werden."  
>Mit einem Schlag zerbrach Severus' mühsam aufrechterhaltene Maske und machte seinem schlechten Gewissen Platz, das sich gewaltsam das Feld zurückeroberte. Für eine Minute konnte er nicht sprechen, geschweige denn denken. Erst nach einem ausführlichen Räuspern hatte er sich soweit gesammelt, um zu antworten. „Dumbledore hätte Draco nie umgebracht, selbst wenn dein Junge wirklich ernst gemacht hätte."<br>„Aber Er hätte es getan."

Dieser Einwand war sehr berechtigt. So berechtigt, dass Snapes Schuldgefühle ihn beinahe zu erschlagen drohten. Es war die Idee des Schulleiters, nicht die seine gewesen, den Schwur zu leisten. Es war nicht so, dass er Malfoy Junior nicht hatte helfen wollen, aber ein Mord war das Letzte gewesen, an das er dabei gedacht hatte. Vor allem an dem alten Albus. Er hätte stattdessen alles getan, um genau das zu vermeiden, obwohl er Dumbledore dafür gehasst hatte, dass er aufgrund dessen Pläne den Mann, den er liebte, hatte verraten müssen. „Vermutlich. Oder Er hätte ihn genauso gedemütigt, wie Er es nun tut. Nur um sein Leiden und das deine zu verlängern."  
>Lucius nickte schwach. „Ich weiß, dass du uns verraten hast, damals als wir in das Ministerium eingedrungen sind, um die Prophezeiung zu stehlen. Es passt alles zusammen. Das mag Ihm egal sein oder Er fühlt sich zu überlegen, um es zu erkennen. Doch ich bin mir sicher. Meine Vorwürfe in Askaban waren nicht völlig haltlos. Ich kann mir auch denken, für wen du das alles getan hast. Aber in einer Hinsicht habe ich mich völlig geirrt: Du hast niemals mich oder meine Familie verraten wollen. Dafür hast du viel zu viel für uns getan."<p>

Voller Hass auf sich selbst wandte Severus sich ab. „Dumbledore wollte es so. Er war der Meinung, es hätte Draco zerstört, in seinen jungen Jahren bereits einen Mord zu begehen."  
>Leider genügte dieses Argument nicht, um seinen Freund von seiner Schuld zu überzeugen. „Du hättest es dennoch nicht machen müssen. Genauso wenig wie du dafür hättest sorgen müssen, dass Er uns nicht einsperrt oder jeden Tag mehrere Stunden foltert. Ich habe auch erfahren, dass wir bereits tot wären, wärst du nicht gewesen."<br>Plötzlich spürte Snape, dass Lucius' Hand ihm zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Er versteifte sich unwillkürlich, in der felsenfesten Meinung, diese Behandlung nicht verdient zu haben. Trotzdem drehte er langsam den Kopf, um seinen Geliebten anzusehen. „Heißt das, du willst mich Ihm nicht ausliefern?", erkundigte er sich herausfordernd.  
>Die Miene seines Gegenübers war ausdruckslos, doch sein Blick spiegelte all seine Gefühle wider: Die Zuneigung und die Liebe, die er für ihn empfand und die er die vielen Jahre zuvor so schwer hatte zeigen können. Auf einmal waren sie so offensichtlich, dass es schmerzte. Denn es bedeutete, dass Lucius seine ihn schützende Maske fast gänzlich aufgegeben hatte und dadurch umso verletzlicher war. Ein Umstand, den Severus sich nicht für ihn wünschte.<p>

Endlich schüttelte sein Freund entschieden den Kopf. „Ich würde dich niemals verraten. Inzwischen will ich nur noch, dass alles vorbei ist. Soll Potter doch Erfolg haben! Hauptsache wir überstehen es alle vier heil und unbeschadet."  
>Snape zog ihn an sich, eine spontane Geste, über die er nicht nachgedacht hatte. Sonst hätte er es nicht getan, aus Angst, dass sie beide erwischt wurden. „Wir werden in diesem Krieg nicht sterben.", versicherte er mit Bestimmtheit, konnte jedoch selbst nicht recht daran glauben.<p>

**Hogsmeade, Juli 1998**

Die Sonne strahlte in ihrer ganzen Pracht auf das kleine, schottische Örtchen herab. Kleine Schäfchenwolken zogen über den strahlend blauen Himmel und verliehen diesem ein friedliches und zugleich fröhliches Aussehen. Das Gras leuchtete in einem satten Grün, die Bäume wiegten sich leicht im frischen Wind, der durch ihre Äste rauschte. Vögel flogen fröhlich zwitschernd über das Dorf hinweg, Katzen tollten ausgelassen in den Straßen, die ruhig und still dalagen.  
>Alles wirkte so, als hätte sich die grausame Schlacht wenige Kilometer weiter zwischen Voldemorts Anhängern und den Schülern Hogwarts' nie zugetragen. Es gab viele, die jenes hofften, sich sogar verzweifelt einzureden versuchten, während sie sich abmühten, ihr früheres Leben wieder aufzunehmen und so weiterzuleben, als wäre nichts geschehen.<br>Und fast schien es, als würde es ihnen auch gelingen.

Hogsmeades kleiner Friedhof, der dank der viele Toten, die in den Monaten zuvor zu beklagen gewesen waren, auf das Doppelte seines Umfangs angewachsen war, war verlassen. Niemand besuchte an jenem Tag die Verstorbenen, niemand streifte andächtig zwischen den unzähligen Grabsteinen umher oder wachte über einen von ihnen.  
>Niemand außer einer einzigen Person.<br>Nun, streng genommen war sie nicht andächtig, wachte nicht über diejenigen, die für immer diese Welt verlassen hatten und streifte auch nicht gedankenverloren zwischen den Reihen der Gräber entlang. Nein, vielmehr torkelte sie, die Flasche Scotch in ihrer rechten Hand stieß immer wieder klirrend gegen ein Hindernis, ohne wirklich zu zerbrechen. Obwohl dies ihrem Besitzer völlig egal gewesen wäre, würden die Scherben doch perfekt die Zerbrochenheit seiner Seele reflektieren.  
>Jetzt, nachdem das Schlimmste eingetreten war, das er sich jemals hatte vorstellen können. Er, sein einziger wirklicher Lebensinhalt, war tot, gebissen und umgebracht von dieser im wahrsten Sinne verfluchten Riesenschlange, an der er sich nicht einmal hatte rächen können, weil ein zweitklassiger Möchtegernkämpfer des Guten sie zerstückelt hatte.<p>

Mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen blieb Lucius Malfoy vor dem Grab seines Geliebten Severus Snape stehen, wankend, aber noch standhaft. Er hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen gehabt, seinen Besuch mit hocherhobenem Haupt, stocknüchtern und so emotionslos wie es seiner Familie geziemte zu gestalten, doch allein die Aussicht darauf, ohne einen Tropfen Alkohol im Blut das Haus zu verlassen, diesen schweren Gang anzutreten und den unbarmherzigen, in Stein gemeißelten Worten entgegenzutreten, die den Verlust seiner Liebe so unwiderruflich bezeugten, dass er es nicht mehr leugnen konnte… all das hatte ihn beinahe erdrückt, ihn dermaßen gelähmt, dass er seine Schmerzen hatte betäuben müssen. Wie sooft seitdem er die Leiche seines Freundes in der Heulenden Hütte gefunden hatte.  
>Ausgerechnet er hatte ihn dorthin geschickt!<br>Jener Gedanke entriss ihm einen qualvollen Schrei, verwandelte seine Beine in Blei, bis sie einknickten und er in völliger Verzweiflung vor dem Grab kniete. Er hatte Snape zu Ihm geschickt, obwohl er geahnt hatte, hätte ahnen müssen, dass dies dessen Tod bedeuten würde.  
>Er hätte es ahnen, jenen warnen, jenen aufhalten müssen. Es war seine Schuld, nur seine!<p>

Die Flasche fiel ihm aus der Hand, so kraftlos war er, und zerschellte auf dem Boden, ergoss ihren bernsteinfarbenen Inhalt auf der feuchten Erde unter ihm. Gebrochen wie er war sie nun, doch es war ihm alles egal, alles war verloren.  
>Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ein einziger Kuss, ein winziger Moment, der lediglich aus einem diebischen, spontanen Versuch heraus geboren worden war, einen verschlossenen Jungen zu schocken, sein ganzes Leben in völlig überraschende Bahnen lenken und einmal in dieser Katastrophe enden würde.<br>Ausgerechnet an dem Ort hatte alles begonnen, an welchem sein Liebster begraben war.  
>Welch grausamer Wink des Schicksals, welch furchtbare Wendung, die ihm sein Herz zerrissen hatte! Als wäre dieses Dorf genauso verflucht wie die angebliche Hütte, in der Er ihm das wertvollste genommen hatte, das er je besessen hatte.<br>Wieso hatte er sich überhaupt darauf eingelassen? Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass eine solche Beziehung lediglich in unvorstellbarem Leid münden konnte.

Unerwartet wandelte sich seine Wut, richtete sich nicht mehr gegen sich selbst, sondern gegen den Mann, den er hatte begraben müssen. Anklagend streckte er den langen, dünnen, inzwischen knochigen Finger nach dem Grabstein aus. „DU hast mir versprochen, dass wir alle überleben werden. Dass niemand von uns sterben muss. DU hast es MIR geschworen!"  
>Die letzten Worte schrie er regelrecht hinaus, nicht mehr fähig auch nur den Hauch seiner früheren Maske aufrechtzuerhalten. Die Kraft dazu fehlte ihm, er war ausgehöhlt durch seine Trauer, seinen Schmerz und den Alkohol, den er tagtäglich in sich hineingoss, um die Leere in seinem Inneren zu füllen und die schneidende Einsamkeit zu vertreiben. Weder Narzissa noch Draco hatten seit dieser Nacht zu ihm durchdringen, ihn wirklich zurück ins Leben hatten holen können und betrachteten ihn seither als bemitleidenswertes Wrack, das man nach Möglichkeit vor jedem Besuch tunlichst versteckt hielt.<br>So sehr hatte er für die beiden gekämpft, hatte um Ihretwillen sogar den Menschen verleugnet, ohne den er nicht mehr existieren konnte, und jenen vor den Kopf gestoßen, ihm Verrat vorgeworfen und war ihm absichtlich aus dem Weg gegangen.  
>Und wofür? WOFÜR?<p>

Soviel vergeudete Zeit, so viele verpasste Gelegenheiten, so wenige gemeinsame Stunden, alles zerschellt an Voldemorts scharfen Klippen, dem eisernen Willen seiner Familie, den Umständen, die sie soweit auseinander hatten treiben lassen.  
>Er hatte ihm nicht einmal Lebwohl sagen, ihm bloß leise raten können, vorsichtig zu sein, Ihn nicht zu verärgern. Immer wieder plagten ihn die letzten Minuten mit seinem Geliebten, Bild- und Wortfetzen, die sich einfach nicht mehr zu einem ganzen Bild zusammensetzen wollten.<br>_„Er will dich sprechen." „Das habe ich geahnt. Wo?" „In der Heulenden Hütte, aber…. Severus, Er ist in einer sonderbaren Stimmung." Ein stirnrunzelnder Snape, nach außen furchtlos wie immer, obwohl er es sein sollte. „Das ist Er, seit wir Hogwarts erreicht haben und Er Seinem Ziel, Harry Potter zu töten, immer näher kommt." „Heißt das, du willst gehen?" „Du weißt genau, es entspräche eher der Unterzeichnung meines Todesurteils, wenn ich nicht ginge." Lucius' Hand, die sich in den rechten Oberarm seines Geliebten krallt, die Panik steht ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Pass auf dich auf!" Severus' Finger, die diejenigen seines Freundes sanft von seinem Körper lösen, die letzte Berührung, die sie austauschen. „Keine Angst, ich komme zurück."  
><em>Lucius hatte es von Anfang an nicht glauben können, hatte bloß ein paar Minuten gewartet, bevor er seinem Geliebten gefolgt war. Plötzlich hatte sich Narzissa ihm in den Weg gestellt, von ihm gefordert, Draco zu finden und er war abgelenkt worden.  
>Fatal, unentschuldbar.<br>Schließlich, als seine kleine Familie wieder zusammengefunden hatte, war er los geilt, um Severus zu suchen und ihn tot in der Heulenden Hütte zu entdecken.

Er neigte seinen Kopf vor, bis seine Stirn sanft auf den eiskalten Grabstein traf. Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, es wäre die kühle Haut seines Geliebten. Eine letzte Berührung, ein letzter Gruß, ein Abschiednehmen für immer, das er wohl nie verkraften würde.

**Ende**

4


End file.
